A Prayer gone Wrong
by Hilseo
Summary: Modern AU, one-shot that can turn into something more. When Sakura learns her best friend is dying and she can't do anything to save him, she doesn't know what to do. Desperate, she resorts to praying, despite believing only in science. She never expected to receive an answer. Especially not from the Devil himself.


This is an AU oneshot, featuring Sakura and Sasuke. I wrote half of it a year ago, and the other half this evening (Is it noticeable?). It won't have a sequel, although the ending might feel a bit...unfinished? I don't know.

As for warnings: first, this story isn't meant to offend anyone. Yeah, I use the devil and Sakura prays, but this is just a fan fiction, and as such has no religious ideals whatsoever. Better be safe than sorry.

Second, massive OOCness from Sasuke -and Sakura too, I guess. All for the sake of the plot.

Third, this is the first time I actually try to write something more...sensual, so I hope I didn't make too much mistakes. Don't flame me if I did.

Fourth, English is not my first language, so mistakes are to be expected. Sorry.

Now that it is said...enjoy the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

XxxX

No.  
No, no, _no_.  
Tell me that's not real.  
Don't tell me there's no _fucking_ way I can save my best friend.  
I did not study medicine with the best doctor that exists in the world to hear this.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura," Tsunade whispered softly, "but there is nothing we can do anymore. The damage is done."  
The hand that was on my shoulder fell.  
The shadow of the person I admire the most left as well. I didn't need to turn around to know she was trying to hide her tears. How couldn't she ? Naruto had always reminded her of her late little brother, and now she was losing him again. No wonder she was breaking, just like me. She had only known him for about four years. Now imagine how I felt.  
I've known him for twelve years.

My name is Haruno Sakura, 24 years old, one of the youngest surgeons in the world, and one of the most skilled, too. I spent years learning all there is to know about the human body under Tsunade's teaching, a prodigy when it comes to surgeries.  
And yet it was all for nothing.  
My best friend is dying, and I can do nothing.  
The door opened, and a nurse came out.  
"He knows," she said. "And he wants you by his side."  
She let her hand resting on my shoulder before leaving. Why do they all feel the need to pat me on the shoulder ? I'm not the one who's dying, even if I may as well be. My heart felt like it was going to explode. Even if, as a specialist of the heart, I knew it was impossible.  
I looked up at the door; clutching the knob so hard my knuckles turned white. How am I supposed to act? I've never had to deal with this before. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say.  
"Hey, don't grip it so hard, Sakura-chan. You're going to break it with your monstrous strength," Naruto joked through the door, although his voice was significantly softer than usual. Even he couldn't be as cheerful as usual.  
Not when his life was coming so suddenly to an end.  
I opened the door and closed it behind me. Naruto was here, lying tiredly on his bed. He looked pale and I felt guilty for not noticing it before. He kept saying he was just feeling tired, but I should have seen.  
I should have seen he was having trouble breathing.  
I should have seen he was having huge headaches, and they would come and go so suddenly.  
I should have seen his shoulder's pain was not the result of his training.  
I should have.  
But I didn't.  
He always played the knight in silver armour, the one who is always saving the others.  
The one who doesn't need help, too caring for his friends, for his girlfriend to notice something was wrong with him. And now it was too late.  
Lung cancers can be treated. Broken bones and bleeding hearts can be repaired. But put the two together, and…  
A hand stroked my cheek. I had taken the chair beside him without noticing.  
"Don't feel guilty, please. It's not your fault."  
I didn't answer. I didn't want to. My mouth was dry but my eyes were wet, and a tear rolled down my face.  
"How long…?" I whispered, unable to finish.  
He looked away, towards the window. I knew he was debating whether he should tell me. But we both knew he would, in the end. He knew I couldn't stand it when people hid things supposedly to protect me.  
"I've been sick for about a year now," he whispered at last. "It was curable-but with the accident..."  
My shoulders drop. A stupid car accident. The sickness was curable. The car accident's damages were reparable. But put the two together and you get something set in stone.  
Unchangeable.  
"It's unfair," I cried. I didn't ask if there was anything we could do. I knew if Tsunade was crying, it meant there was no more hope. She had already tried everything.  
We stayed quiet for a while. Both trying to understand the idea that we were going to be alone soon…away from each other. I hated it.  
"Does she know ?" I asked suddenly. The worst was to come if she didn't. She would be so broken.  
Naruto lowered his head until he was facing the ground. I didn't like to see him like this, so broken, so… _defeated_. By something as simple as a disease.  
"She's coming in soon. I…I wish I could prevent her from suffering, but I know I can't…"  
They had been dating for a year, now. Hinata had liked him ever since they met about seven years ago, and the blonde had only noticed when she outright told him she liked him after saving his life. He'd almost been run over by a car, but she had pushed him and landed in the hospital in his stead. And when he had asked her why…She had told him.  
Told him he gave her strength.  
Told him he was her model, the reason why she never gave up on trying.  
Told him she'd rather die than let him disappear.  
And now, it was happening again, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
"I'm sorry…Naruto…I'm so sorry…"the tears fell again.  
I felt like I was drowning. My whole world was coming crashing down around me, and I could do nothing. The pain was so hard to bear, but I didn't want to break in front of Naruto. I can't let him comfort me when he should be the one being comforted.  
The door opened, and I was not so surprised to see Hinata. Especially when she looked so broken, and was still wearing her working clothes. She must've come here straight from work, and she obviously already knew. I stood up.  
"I'll leave you two alone." I closed the door behind me, my back against it. I heard a soft 'thud' and someone was crying. Not talking. Just crying. But the sound was so desperate that I couldn't listen anymore.  
I willed myself to walk away. This was their moment. I won't ruin it by crying in front of the door. I tried to focus on each step I made along the hallway. Left, right, left, right, left, right. Do it again.  
And again.  
And again…until I found a small room decorated with flowers and a thousand candles. There were people praying in different languages. The atmosphere was heavy with grief and Hope. And the semi-darkness of the room made it seem as though there was something in the shadows, hovering above our heads, unthreatening. As if the grief of all those people had taken a tangible form. But it was probably just my imagination and my heavy heart that would like a shoulder to cry on.  
I saw an old priest at the back talking quietly with a woman dressed in a black skirt and a white top with a V-neck. There was lace on her shoulders, and a flower in her hair. She was very pretty, with her blue hair, but she was crying. When I looked all around I realised she was not the only one. There was several persons inside, plus the priest. All were either praying, lighting candles or staring unseeingly at the ground. There was so many candles; some were burning high, sending fleeting smoke towards the ceiling. They looked proud and strong, the very embodiments of hope. And then there were those who had almost burnt out, bent and failing: the epitome of despair. I guessed that it symbolized the feeling of these people; hopeful at first, when their loved ones just got to the hospital. And then, as time passed by and no news came out, they fear the worst and despair replaces hope, until nothing is left.

My steps faltered as I tried to keep walking. Something was pulling me here, something I didn't understand. I've never been a religious girl. I don't know if there's a spiritual being above our heads; I've only ever believed in hard work. Not in luck or faith. But this time, this time…hard work is not working. So, maybe…what have I to lose ? My time, but it won't be worth much after he's…after he's…after he's gone.  
There, I said it.  
But it's not any less painful, or easier to accept.

I stepped into the oratory. I didn't quite know what to do. Lit a candle ? Pray ? Maybe I'll do both. I was staring at the soft glow lighting almost the entire room. It's people's hope. If hope can create light…then I'll add my hope too. So the world will maybe become a little brighter. But they're just candles…made of wax. They can't help Naruto.

The crying woman had left, and the priest came over to me. Wordlessly, he gave me one.  
"Don't fear, child. God is always listening. He will hear your prayer."  
"But will he answer it …? I don't want to lose my friend…"  
"Maybe he won't. Maybe he will. Only God knows what is best for this world. But you know, child…" and then he smiled, a smile full of the wisdom of those who have lived for so long, "It's better to lit a candle than to curse the darkness…Pain is always easier to deal with when you're in the light. It chases the lonely thoughts away."

His words were so gentle. I felt a bit better, even though my heart was breaking under the weight of his words. I can't be as strong as he is. I can't keep hoping, and I don't know if I'll be able to go on living if he passes away… _when_ he passes away. I think, rather than giving me hope, he was trying to prepare me for the inevitable. And even though I'm still not ready for it…I'm grateful. His words are a bit of a balm on my shattered soul.  
"Thank you," I whispered genuinely.  
The priest nodded, and left to comfort another lonely soul. I lit the candle, watching it burn…I like candle's glow. It's a soft, warming light, the opposite of electric bulbs. It feels…kinder. Now, I could only hope for a miracle. I wandered along the room, looking for somewhere I'll feel at peace. Some people were kneeling before the altar; others were waiting under the small windows…waiting for what I didn't really know. But I guess it doesn't really matter.  
I ended in the farthest corner from the altar, at the far back. I didn't feel comfortable sitting beside those who obviously believed in Him. I don't know if I do or not. But I…don't feel worthy of doing so. I guess it's stupid since I'm still going to pray, but I can't help it.  
Slowly, I closed my eyes. I joined my hands, and since I didn't really know what to do, I just spoke in my mind.  
 _Hey…I know I've never really believed in you, but…a life is a life, and I don't want to lose my friend. He is everything to me. He's like the elder brother I never had. I can't contemplate a life without him by my side. I just can't. And Hinata…Hinata needs him too. She won't be able to live on if he dies. He…he doesn't deserve to die. He is a good guy, always ready to help the others. And he's very selfless. He wants to protect his precious people…sure, he can be a bit annoying, and a bit loud sometimes, but that's what I like about him. What everyone likes about him. He is a light shining brightly even in the darkest of time. He has helped me more time than I can recall, and I wouldn't be there if not for him. He deserves to live ! More than many other people who are selfish and look at nothing but themselves ! Why would you take the life of an innocent, cheerful guy and allow criminals to live ! I thought you were a God of Love, but look at what you're doing…Please, I'm begging you, save him ! I…I'd do anything…There is nothing I wouldn't give to save him !_

When I started talking, I never expected to receive an answer. But I did.  
And that was not the one I was expecting.

 ** _Hn. That was quite the heart-rending prayer. But he won't answer, girl. He never does. I however…I will. But I do not offer free services._**

I jumped, startled. Had I really…?

 ** _Yes, I answered you. Now stop wasting my time_**.

 _Wh-who are you ?_ I whimpered, scared out of my wits. The voice was definitely masculine, but it sounded…powerful. Dangerous. And…incredibly sexy. Seductive. There was an amused chuckle.

 ** _Of course. Mortals are so easily dominated…_**

I could hear the smirk in his voice. Along with the smugness and arrogance dripping with every word.

 ** _Now, get out of here if you want what I have to offer. This cheesy place is giving me a headache._**

I was too stunned to respond. I walked out of the room on autopilot. I was desperately trying to understand. Who the hell was talking to me ?!

 ** _Stop thinking. You're annoying_**.

The fear vanished and only anger was left. A vein popped on my forehead.

 _Yeah, well, YOU are the one who started talking to me all of a sudden ! Why are you even talking to me if you find me annoying ! I didn't ask for anyt-_

 ** _You did. Now shut up or I won't give you a chance to save your friend._**

 _You can save my friend ?! How ? what can I do t-_

 ** _Shut. Up. I won't say it again._**

I fell silent. If there's a way to save Naruto, I'll take it. Even if I feel like I'm going crazy.  
I felt a distant, dark wave of satisfaction.

 ** _Good. Now go somewhere secluded._**

I walked until the end of the corridor. There, I found an empty room that had tinted windows. I walked inside and locked the door. Then I took a deep breath and spoke to 'the voice' again.

 _There. We're somewhere secluded. Now, how can I save my friend ?_

'The voice' was annoyed.

 ** _My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Stop calling me 'the voice'._**

Well. I couldn't have guessed.

 ** _Now, I guess it's time to reveal myself…_**

The lights of the room went out. Or rather, it felt like the whole room was disappearing. The walls swirled around me, going faster and faster until I completely lost track of up and down and closed my eyes. Soon after, the world stopped dancing before my eyes, so I opened them.  
And wished I never did.  
For I was now standing in a dark cavern, lighted by two lines of fire running by my sides and leading to two rocky pillars where two fans of lava were engraved-and kept burning, producing a darker light than the lines'. And standing in-between these two pillars was standing the most frightening being I've ever seen-not by his appearance, but by his aura. The man radiated power but also darkness, anger, all negative feelings blending together to cloak the Uchiha in it. As for the Uchiha himself, a long, heavy cloak rested on his shoulders, with stripes of gold at the ends of the garment. Raven's feathers covered his shoulders, and the silver armour on his chest stressed out his fine abs; a leather belt rested on his narrow hips, decorated by a red and white fan on the buckle. A sword was suspended on his left side, and I could swear there was blue light coming from it, like Lightening. He had dark pants with even darker boots, with a silver buckle.  
He had god-like features, perfect in every angle, with an arrogant smirk ever present on his lips. Deep, onyx eyes seemed to reflect something even darker in their depths. His hair, however, wasn't all black. There were small, bluish tints to it, and two strands of hair were framing his face, giving him an air of absolute confidence. Everything about his posture screamed dark, sexy, rich and dangerous. Not a good combination. Especially since, as I realised with growing dread, he was not human. At all. It was easy to understand when my eyes fell upon the two black horns on the top of his head. Or on the forked tail swishing softly behind him. And _then_ , it clicked.

Talking in my head. Headache in a religious place. Unnatural powers. Dark cavern. Fire. Forked tail and black horns…oh God (pun intended) I'm screwed.  
 _He's the Devil._

My blood ran cold as I realised exactly _who_ I had before me, _who_ I had disrespected and _who_ was offering to save my friend.

"You," I began slowly, unsure of myself, "are the devil, aren't you…?"

He had an infuriating smirk.

"I have many names," he answered in his deep, silk-like voice, " although 'Devil' is more of a title than a name."

I stared. I had heard of the devil and such, but he was not like I expected. At all. In my mind he was taller, looked more frightening and less human-like, and definitely…redder.  
And not as handsome. But I guessed it was to seduce poor, innocent people better.  
My thoughts were interrupted.

"Like what you see ?" he whispered directly in my ear.  
When did he…?

"I…" my voice faltered. Inner had fallen helplessly on my mind's ground, drool coming out of her mouth. That man was so hot.  
He chuckled.  
"Glad you think so," he took one lock of my hair and twirled on his finger. "I must admit, you're one of the best I had so far."

I was almost ready to faint by now, especially when he started _licking_ the shell of my ear. And his voice, sounding so seductive, and his hands caressing the bare skin of my arms…it felt like the gentle stroke of a lover, willing to please me, igniting my skin with liquid desire; half-lidded eyes stared lustfully at me, and he bent his head towards my lips, his breath ghosting across my cheek…  
Stop _right here,_ Sakura. You are about the _kiss_ the _Devil_ , for god's sake ! (Pun intended again, haha)

My eyes reopened abruptly, not that I remembered when I had closed them, and I pushed at his chest with all the strength I could muster, which wasn't so little. And yet, he barely bulged. That was infuriating.  
But for the sake of my friend, I restrained myself from punching his perfect nose.  
Although I really, really wanted to punch him. Like, right now.

"You," I began carefully, "said you could save my friend." I was proud of myself; despite being slightly husky, my voice sounded firm.

"All business and no fun." he sighed. "Fine."

He took a small step backward; enough to allow me to breath, but he was still invading my personal space. To my dismay, he caught my chin in his hand once more. But this time, there was no lust in eyes. There was only cold indifference and boredom. I felt like I was facing a completely different being.

"Your friend Naruto," he started, his voice all business-like, "is dying. I can save his life, but you will have to pay the price. You said you were ready to give anything for that, correct ?"  
I knew it. He did say he wouldn't do it for free. I expected it to be my soul, since it was what the devil usually was after.

"That's right." I answered unwaveringly. " I'd give everything for Naruto 's life."

He smirked, and I felt like a sheep in the wolf's den. Like I just made a huge mistake. But, after all, I said nothing but the truth. Whatever the price, I'd be happy to pay it. But I had to be cunning with him. There's no telling what tricks he had up his sleeves.

"Then," and he began stroking my cheek, "I'll take it."

I blinked. Take what ?

"Take what ?" I said, echoing my thoughts.

There it was again, the smirk of the cat successful in eating the bird and letting the dog being punished for it. A smile, or rather smirk, screaming malevolent satisfaction and self-assurance to the point of arrogance, appeared on his handsome face.  
He came even closer, until he was whispering in my ear.

"Everything."

My blood ran cold. Everything. Soul, body and mind.  
And life itself.

"That's," I licked my lips unconsciously, his eyes following the move, "quite expensive."

He had another dark chuckle, before withdrawing completely.

"A life for a life." He mused. "Don't you think it's quite fair ? I could have asked for several offerings."

I avoided my eyes; he's right. It could be worse. Just having to give my life to save his…I guess it's better than my soul. The pain will be end pretty soon if I die, but if I had had to give my soul, I guess I'd have suffered for all Eternity.  
I was distracted from my thinking when he snapped his fingers; a piece of parchment appearing out of thin air in between us. He lifted his right hand and a big, fluffy feather, the kind people used in the past, appeared in his hand. He began writing with small, graceful moves, until he stopped and gave me quill and parchment. I felt a rush of electricity when his fingers brushed mine and lingered a little too long. Who knew the Devil would be such a seducer ? I mean, yeah, I knew he was one, but not in the physical sense.

"Read and sign if the terms are to your liking." He whispered in my ear.

Seriously, what is it with this guy and moving unseeingly to whisper in the ear of young, innocent women ?  
I tried my best to ignore his presence, although it was definitely a challenge with his breath against my cheek and the radiating warmth of his torso. I focused on the contract before me, inwardly in awe before his beautiful handwriting.

 _I, Uchiha Sasuke, Devil, swear to God I will save the life of Uzumaki Naruto in exchange of Haruno Sakura._

I frowned. Cunningness, cunningness ! I need to make a contract from which he won't be able to escape, and can't twist to his liking.

"The Devil swearing to God ? That's not worth anything." I stated, not quite glaring at him over my shoulder. He had an innocent smile before flicking his fingers, and the words 'to God' were erased.

Good. One trick down, many mores to go. The next one was easy.

"Uzumaki Naruto must be more precise. I'm pretty sure there are several people with the same name in the world." This time, he was annoyed. Maybe he wasn't planning on tricking me with that one. Or he was, and now he was mad because he can't.  
Another flick of his wrist, and the words changed.

 _I, Uchiha Sasuke, Devil, swear I will save the life of Uzumaki Naruto, blond blue-eyed boy of 24, residing in Konoha, Fire country, dating Hyuuga Hinata, in exchange of Haruno Sakura._

"Is that precise enough ?" He almost growled. I shuddered.  
"Um," I began, "Haruno Sakura must be detailed too…"

I blinked, and the words changed again. He was silent, and it seriously creeped me out.  
I read the contract again, and was proud to find another possible trick.

"There must be a time limit. Like, before sunrise tomorrow."

This time, the smirk was back.

"Smart." He breathed right next to my face, and I felt myself heat up with growing dread.

After some time, we finally reached an agreement on the terms, and they were longer than expected, much to his displeasure.

 _I, Uchiha Sasuke, Devil, swear I will save the life of Uzumaki Naruto, blond blue-eyed young man of 24, residing in Konoha, dating Hyuuga Hinata, and bring him back to full health, safe and unharmed, without any abnormal changes done to his body, mind, soul, memory and personality before sunrise of the 20th of December 2010 in exchange of Haruno Sakura, pink-haired, green-eyed young woman residing in Konoha Fire country, and without any consequences whatsoever to anyone else than said Haruno Sakura._

I nodded at myself, confident I had every loophole covered. Then came the moment I dreaded; signing the contract.  
I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.  
 _There's no coming back once I sign it. Once it's done, Naruto will be safe, and I'll die. Do I really want this ? Am I really ready to die for Naruto ? Ready to die at all ?_

 ** _Hell yeah we are. No one messes with our friends, be it a man or a disease!_**  
The familiar voice of Inner resounded in my head, laced with nothing but determination and fierce protectiveness. Gone was our admiration for this supernatural being.

 _Thank you, Inner,_ I whispered in my head. I could always count on her in a time of darkness.

I opened my eyes and, with a light stroke of the feather, echo of the peace of my mind, I signed the contract while looking into the eyes of the Devil himself, with nothing but defiance in my eyes.

The parchment disappeared in a burst of flame, and the Uchiha smirked. In this moment, with that single self-satisfied gaze, I knew I had made a mistake. I must have forgotten a loophole in the contract.

The room started swirling, much like when I arrived. And as my vision faded away, his voice echoed loudly one last time in my head.

 **Your friend will be healed by sunrise. And I will come to collect what you own me tonight. Be in your home alone when the sun sets. By midnight, I shall come.**

It was still echoing in my mind when my eyes opened to see the white walls of the hospital. Such a startling contrast with the dark lights of Hell.  
As I got up from the floor where I had fallen, there was only one thought in my head.

 _My God, what have I done…?_

At the point, I was very, very close to screaming, crying, ripping my own hair off or anything of the like; because I _just_ had an encounter with a creature whose existence was questioned by half of the world, and that creature had _just_ decided to interfere with this world. Oh, and I _just_ promised him my very life. I was going to die tomorrow.

Or rather, today, if the clock on the wall was any indication. I have less than twenty-four hours before my death. Great.  
Now, what to do…?

I was saved from answering that question when the door was slammed open by a panting nurse. She scanned the room until her eyes rested on me, and then, a huge smile lit her face.

"Haruno-sama!" she huffed, out of breath, "It's a miracle! He's completely fine! There's nothing left of his injuries!"

My eyes grew wide, and without wasting time I ran all the way back to my best friend's room. I wouldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, though I already knew it to be true. I could almost hear _him_ scoffing in my head.

Finally, I arrived before the white door of his room, already opened. Inside, I saw Hinata hugging Naruto and crying tears in his neck, while he sported a disbelieving grin –as though he didn't quite believe what he'd been told a while go. His eyes met mine, and at that moment I was suddenly blinded by a violent light coming from the window –sunrise. I remembered his words.

 ** _Your friend will be healed by sunrise._**

I dismissed the end of his words. No need to think about my impeding death now. I had gained what I wanted: my best friend was assured to live a long, peaceful li-  
 _Damn. That's the loophole I forgot. Nothing tells me he won't get Naruto killed on accident in the next few days. Is the Devil responsible for people's death? I mean, he's the big bad guy and such, but does he really decides who dies and when?_

 ** _What's the point of killing Naruto? He got what he wanted. After midnight, we will be dead. He has nothing to gain,_** my inner piped helpfully. **_Besides, if he decides he wants to kill him, we'll kick his ass!_**

I snorted inwardly. I could only imagine what trying to kick his ass would lead to. He'd probably end up behind me, his warm breath ghosting across my ear, his muscular arms wrapped around my waist, chest to back, and he'd let his fingers wander where no one should be able to-

I shook my head violently. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! I may have been boyfriend-less for the past few years, but that doesn't mean I can jump on any hot guy that presents himself!

 ** _Hot,_** Inner snorted. **_He was sexy as hell! –Pun intended- If it wasn't for the fact that he's basically the source of all evil on earth, I'd definitely snog that juicy piece of-_**

 _Stop right there you pervert!_

Inner only laughed at me, before falling quiet once again, allowing me to focus on the present. I did my best to dismiss the heavy blush staining my cheeks, and wrapped my arms around my best friend once Hinata let go. I heard her say she was going home –Naruto wasn't in danger anymore, after all, and she had to go to work. The door closed quietly (Does Hinata _ever_ do things loudly?) and I squeezed him tighter, before letting go.

"I'm so glad, Naruto." I almost choked on my words. Naruto grinned at me, his inner fire back in his eyes.

"I don't know what happened, Sakura-chan," he said. "I fell asleep feeling tired as hell –and I woke up fully healed, 'ttebayo! How about a date to celebrate? " He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I couldn't help it.

"Baka! You already have a girlfriend!" I hit him on the head, just like I always used to. He rubbed his head sheepishly, and I laughed at the familiarity of the situation. Everything had gone back to normal…for now.

My smile slowly fell as I remembered what would happen later tonight. Naruto noticed the sudden weariness in my behaviour.

"Sakura-chan…?" He called, voice lower than usual.

Our eyes met, and I managed a small, tired smile. Hopefully he would mistake my sadness for exhaustion. I was there since he was brought in, after all –and it had been more than ten hours.

"I'm fine, Naruto," I smiled softly, "I'm just tired. I think I'll just go home and take a nap."

He laughed lightly, his worry vanishing. He told me in his sunny way of his how I was always so selfless, thinking of others before myself, and that I should definitely go rest. I had my hand on the door when I suddenly thought that I couldn't go like that. It was probably the last time I'd see him…I couldn't live without saying goodbye –in my own way. I had already decided I wouldn't tell anyone anything about what I did. It would be better this way, because all of them would have definitely tried to stop me, to break that deal I made. I couldn't let them.

"Say, Naruto…" I began, hesitating. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Promise me that, no matter what happens from now on…you'll be careful, and live a long, happy life with Hinata…and that you won't blame yourself."

He was surprised by my request. I expected it.

"Of course I'll spend my life with Hinata –if she accepts me, that is. But why would I blame myself? And for what?"

I shook my head softly.

"It's nothing." I whispered. "See you, Naruto." In the afterlife, I added silently.

The door closed behind me, and I missed Naruto's puzzled look.  
It was better this way.

I spent the next fifteen hours or so having fun with my friends. I'd gathered everyone and told them of Naruto's miraculous (devilish) healing, and we planned a party to celebrate his recovery. He'd be out of the hospital in less than a week, so they were quite excited, and relieved, although none of the boys would ever admit it out loud. Even though it was obvious in their demeanour.

When I came home that night, the sun had already set, and midnight was just around the corner. I'd had time to say goodbye to everyone, and do everything I wanted to do.  
I would have no regret.

All I could do now was bracing myself for death. I didn't know how he would kill me; I could only hope it would be quick and painless, but he was the _Devil_ , for God's sake. He didn't do quick and painless. So here I was, sitting on the floor in my living room, waiting. Everything was quiet outside; no one would've been able to guess what tragedy would happen tonight. I rose from my position on the ground to look through the window. I'd always liked the neighbourhood; the kids were cute and not too noisy, and the people were kind and often helped me when I got home late from a very late shift at the hospital. I would have collapsed a long time ago if they hadn't been there –quietly supporting me, often giving me home-made meals, in exchange for watching after their kids.

I had led a great life. It hadn't been easy all the times, and I've had my share of tragedies and struggles –but I had pushed through, and had become an accomplished medic with loving friends at only 24. I couldn't have asked for more. Except for a boyfriend, maybe, but that thought was quickly brushed aside. If I had had a boyfriend –he would have been devastated by my death. I was already inflicting this on my friends; I wouldn't wish to throw this on anyone else's shoulders and heart. I was certain of that.

And when the clock finally struck midnight, I felt an ominous presence curling around me, dark and triumphant.

His arms landed on either side of my head, cornering me against the window. His head rested on my shoulder and I couldn't help the quickening of my heartbeat when he released a puff of breath right on my neck –and I _definitely_ didn't shiver right here and then out of fear only.

"You listened," he purred, and I could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. "Good girl." He stroked my cheek, and I felt my anger rise. He is treating me like- like- like a goddamn pet! Devil or not, he has no right!

I whirled around and immediately began pushing on his chest to regain some space. However, just like before, he did not bulge. I met his gaze head on, and hissed trough my teeth:

"Stop treating me like a bloody pet! My life belongs to you now, but it doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want with me! So make it quick and let's get this over with!"

 _Actually, he can,_ I thought, _since I basically gave everything to him_. But I wasn't about to back down.

Turning around to face him proved to be a wrong move, because before I knew it my wrists were pinned to the wall as he got closer to me –closer than he ever was, to the point that our noses were almost touching. Inner got a massive nosebleed. And to my utter disbelief –and secret pleasure, too, though I'd never admit it- he proceeded to _nuzzle_ my cheek, and chuckled.

"Such fire," he murmured, "You should stop assuming I am after your life. I never said I intended to kill you." He stated matter-of-factly, before dropping butterfly kisses along my jaw, and I bit back a moan as his words sank in.

He didn't intend to kill me?

"D-didn't you say," I asked with much difficulty -try to think when the hottest guy on earth tries to seduce you-, "that you wanted _everything_ from me? Doesn't it mean you want my life?" I knew I was wrong the instant I said those words.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," he tsked. " _Everything_ is so much more than your life. Why waste my time on something as trivial as a human life, when I can have something so much more," he paused, and nipped my ear, "delectable?"

It dawned on me what he wanted at that moment.  
And then when I thought about it, I realised it had been so obvious since the beginning.  
He was after my…my-

"Yes, Sakura," he smirked. "I want all of you. And you waited for me so willingly, too…"

His arm snaked around my waist, and jerked me against his chest with my hands trapped in-between us. The room started swirling –and I realised we were going back to Hell. But this time, I wouldn't be coming back.

"Welcome to your new home, Sakura." He purred with delight, voice dripping with satisfaction. But only one thought was on my mind.

Oh hell.

I was so doomed.

…and quite literally, at that.

XxxX

So? What do you think? Leave a review!


End file.
